A Powerful Adventure 2
by Glacia the Icy Mega Absol
Summary: My new version of A Powerful Adventure with different characters and a different storyline. Only uses my OCs currently. The characters from the games may or may not be included later. Rated T for violence.


**Well, since I barely got any votes on my poll, this will likely be the only story I do for a while. I might also work on a story for FictionPress, but that'll probably be it for now. Anyways, here's the new version of my OC-based story, A Powerful Adventure. It'll be almost nothing like the original, though. However, none of the original characters from the games will be major characters. If they appear, it'll be as supporting characters or as cameo appearances. Also, the major characters will have abilities, but not their usual ones. You'll see what I mean. On with the story!**

Chapter 1: Memories

"Are we there yet?" a voice asked from next to me as we sat in the helicopter.

"Joshua, how many times do I have to tell you that the pilot will tell us when we arrive?" I said, quite annoyed. Joshua didn't seem too happy about me saying that. But it shut him up for all of about five seconds.

"Sis?" He asked. "What's it like there?"

"It's fun, once you get past the loud noises from the dinosaurs roaring and fighting." I replied. We were on our way to the Caliosteo Fossil Park. For me, it was a return from a five-year vacation. Now I was 18. For my 13-year-old brother, Joshua, it was his first time visiting the park. Leaving was tough for me. I had to leave my three best friends behind. But I had little choice. There were personal reasons for me leaving that were more important than hanging out with friends. But one problem after another arose after I left. Three devastating phone calls, a ride on my V-Raptor as an attempt to calm myself down, and a drunk driver resulted in a crash that cost me my legs. Now I was in a wheelchair, and I had no idea how my friends would react when they saw me.

"I wish mom and dad were here…" Joshua mumbled.

"Me too…" I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes at the memories. Our mom had died from cancer and our dad died a few days later from an overdose of painkillers. We both know it was an intentional overdose though. Our mom's death was too much for him. I had gotten the calls a few days apart. I packed up everything and left as soon as I got the call about our mom, but before I could make it home, I got the call about our dad, too. Then, once I was finally home, we got a call from one of my friends. That's when I ran off on my V-Raptor and got hit by a drunk driver.

I pulled my locket out of my shirt and looked at it. The silver heart had three gemstones on the front. One was a sapphire, one was a topaz, and the other was an emerald between the other two. On the back was a large amethyst heart in the middle of the face of the locket. I opened the locket, which had two pictures in it. One was of my family, while the other had me and my best friend together. I nearly cried when I looked at the one with my friend. We had grown very close, and I wanted him to come with me, but he wouldn't. The last time I saw him was as I was leaving once I got the calls. He gave me the locket as I was leaving, and the last thing he had said to me was, "I love you, Jasmine. And no matter what happens, I'll never forget you."

_I love you too, Jonathan. And I'll never forget you either._ I thought as I closed the locket.

"What's wrong, sis…?" Joshua asked, snapping me out of my thoughts with his concerned voice.

"I miss him…" I mumbled with tears dripping from my face.

"You mean Jonathan?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Well, won't he be there waiting for you?" Joshua asked. "You told your friends you were coming back…"

"No. He won't." I replied sadly.

"W-why not?" Joshua asked. "I thought you two were close friends..."

"We were more than that." I said. "But I know he won't be there."

"If he isn't there, he must not be too good of a friend." He said.

"He won't be there because he physically can't." I replied, a bit annoyed.

"What makes you say that?" Was the question that made me snap and break down crying. A slight purple glow surrounded me, but it quickly faded as I regained control of myself. The pilot seemed a bit frustrated, mumbling something about the radio signals being messed up. Joshua looked at me, probably having figured out what was wrong. I hadn't told him yet, but I had no choice now.

"He's dead." I mumbled through my tears. "A few days after I got home, the day I lost my legs, I had gotten a call from his sister, Joanna. She told me that he had apparently been in some sort of fight and that she found him pinned to a tree by a spear through his chest. She said his body is still in the morgue. They haven't buried him yet. They wanted to let me see him one last time before they did.

"I-I'm sorry…" Joshua whispered as he hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay…" I said. "You didn't know… But… I still feel that if I wouldn't have left like I did, he might still be alive…"

"Sis, it's not your fault." Joshua said, trying to calm me down. "You can't change what happened, and even if you could… If you would have stayed behind, I wouldn't be on this helicopter with you today."

"W-what…?" I stuttered, aware of what he meant.

"I was going to go with dad after he died… But you arrived just in time to save me."

I had never thought about that. Joshua was planning suicide that day, and if I tried to change what happened, I would lose him and probably Jonathan, too. I was about to say something when Joshua looked out the window. His mood instantly brightened and the little kid in him showed through again.

"I see the park!" He shouted. I looked out the window and sure enough, the Caliosteo Fossil Park was about a mile away. We were almost there.

**Well, that's chapter 1! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
